


having a drink

by KellyMichiels



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyMichiels/pseuds/KellyMichiels
Summary: daryl goes to a opening of a bar and sees someone he hasnt seen in a long time





	having a drink

Daryls pov  
I was listening to merle wining. "Come on little brother. Its a new bar we gotta go. I hear the owner is a chick and a real looker too." I sighed. "Fine man but if it sucks, i'm outta there." He smiled. "Maybe there's a girl who wants my brothers dick." I frowned. "Merle dont start this shit. I aint interested in some whores." He shook his head. "I know. Just joking around. Lighten up bro."

We left and drove into town. There were lots of people waiting in line but merle pulled me up front. "Hey merle there's a line man." He scoffed. "I'll get us in bro." This was gonna be good. I saw him talk to the guy at the door and to my surprise we could go right in. "What the fuck did you do merle?" He huffed. "Ol merle got some tricks up his sleeve." We went in and the place was packin'. I didnt like big crowds and merle knew. He got us a spot at a table and everything. I wondered how the hell he did that. Suddenly i heard a voice behind my back. "Well well hi merle." He smiled and nodded at me to turn around. I looked at this girl and i gasped. "Alex?" She frowned and then her eyes widened. "No way daryl? Wow hi. How has it been? You have changed." I scoffed. "Yeah my life has been fantastic but hey you dont care right." Merle kicked me from under the table. "What do you guys want?" Her voice was less excited a little sad maybe. "2 beers doll and i'm gonna have a talk with mr happiness over here." She nodded and left. "What the fuck are ya doing daryl? Alex is hot. She has changed over the fucking years. You can hit that if ya want. If ya dont, i will." I balled my fists. "You aint touching her. I'll kill ya if ya do." He smirked. "Then do something about it before someone else will." I was mad at her but maybe i needed to talk to her. She brought our drinks. "Got time to talk?" She smiled. "I'd love that but can we do that after closing time. Then we have the place to ourselves. I know you dont like big crowds." I nodded and she left.  
When i finished my drink i got up. "Where do you think yer going?" Merle asked. "I just need to get something from the house. Give me the keys." He nodded and i drove back home to get it.

When i got back she was talking to merle and laughing. What were these two doing? "Having fun are we?" I spat at them. "Its not like that daryl." She said. "Yeah right. He got us in and a table. Are you screwing my brother now?" She gasped. "Are you kidding me? Wow thats how you think of me? Fine forget the talk i dont think its necessary anymore." She walked by me looking pissed. "Damn it boy. When are ya gonna think before ya act first?" I frowned. "This girl was just having a talk. I cant tell ya why, because i promised not too. Stop being an asshole and go apologize before she aint having it no more." I sighed. "Go on boy." I turned around and went to look for her.

She was busy in her office. "Hey lexie i'm sorry about before." She looked at me. "Its okay daryl. I get it. Just give me time to explain it all." I nodded. "Yeah i wanna talk with ya later. I'll wait." She smiled and she was just as pretty as i remembered her. i went back to my brother. "did ya sort it?" i nodded. "yeah we'll talk when everyone's gone." he smiled. "its about time ya got some brains bro." i scoffed and finished my other beer.

My brother was the last one to leave before she locked the door behind her. "want another drink dixon?" i nodded and she went behind the bar. "here on the house." i took it from her. "i waited now talk." she sighed. "i'm sorry i left daryl but i had no choice." i scoffed. "yeah girl with a rich mommy and daddy who has everything doesnt need a low life guy like me right." she frowned. "what the fuck are you talking about?" "they told me you left to go too some fancy school in another country." she scoffed. "who told you that?" i looked down. "it doesnt matter. "who daryl?" i drank my beer again. i saw her getting angry and this was new. "daryl i agreed to talk, but if you arent interested in hearing me out, then you can get the fuck out of my bar. don't let the door hit ya on the way out." i didnt want to leave and i was just being an asshole like always. "tell me then." she rolled her eyes. "are ya gonna let me talk or just snap at me?" i brought up my shoulders. "here." i got a box out of my jacket and gave it to her. "what's this?' she looked at me confused. "it was yer birthday yesterday wasnt it." her eyes widened. "yeah you remember that?" i scoffed. "how can ya forget the girl you loved?" she opened the box and her lip started to tremble. "omg daryl you actually found it." she took the necklace out. "hmmm." was all i said. "how long do you have this, because you didnt know i was back until today." i sighed. "from the your last birthday that we suppose to see eachother." she gasped and started to cry. what the fuck was going on. "i'm sorry. i'm so sorry. he made me do it. i didnt want too." i frowned. "who made ya?" "yer dad." my eyes widened. "say what?" she looked down. "yer dad told me to leave and i did." i got fucking angry. "how can ya just do what he tells ya to do. we loved eachother. how can ya just leave me behind?" she snapped right back. "its because i loved you that i did it. i was a teenager daryl. if a grown man tells ya that if ya dont back away he would kill yer boyfriend, what do ya think a sixteen year old girl is gonna do?" i was so pissed. how can a guy like my dad just freak out to a girl like her. "how come ya waited all these years? why now?" she chuckled. "will's just dead aint he? i couldnt come back before that." i was confused in how she could know he was. "how did ya?" she smiled. "know? thank your brother for that. he is the one that protected me from yer crazy dad. he talked to my parents and explained it to them. dont think so less of him like i know you do." i was surprised merle would do that. "did he tell ya to come back?" she shook her head. "no he just said that will was dead and i didnt have to think about it long to grab my shit and come back here." after all this time, she didnt just leave me. she was forced into it by my own old man. she took her necklace and turned around. "mind of putting it on?" she asked me and pulled her hair up. i got closer and helped her with it. i couldnt help myself on wanting to touch her again. our hands brushed against eachother and that was enough to cause a reaction from us. i turned her around and pushed her against the bar. i grabbed her face and pressed my lips against her. it could go 2 ways. she would kick my ass or she would go into it. luckally for me it was the second. after we broke the kiss, she looked deep into my eyes with those piercing blues. "damn it dixon i missed you." i smirked. "ditto lexie." she giggled. "its been a while since anyone called me that." "nobody better call ya that. its my name for my girl." she chuckled. "still wanting to keep me all to yourself do ya?" i nodded. "i havent been with a girl since.." she stopped me. "me either daryl. there has been only you." i wanted her right now and i didnt care where we were. i kissed her rough and hard and she returned the kiss. she unbuttoned my shirt and i pulled her shirt over her head. she had grown up since then but she was a gorgeous lady. i was happy she was still mine. she lead me to one of the tables and undid her pants and underwear. she stood naked before me and i smirked. "see something ya like dixon?" i nodded. "hell yeah and i aint gonna let it go to waist." she bit her lip and i took off my pants and boxers. "holy shit is that thing gonna fit in here? that has grown since then." i chuckled. "dont worry babe. i'm gonna fill ya up." i laid her on the table and got down on her clit. i licked her up and down until she came all over my tongue. "i think yer wet enough for me now." she wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed me to her. i shoved him in and she screamed. "fuuuck daryl." i let her get used to my cock first. i pulled myself out again before trusting back in hard and deep. "damn babygirl thats tight. i aint gonna last long." she moaned. "i dont care daryl just fuck me. i need it." she didnt have to tell me twice. "i'm gonna make ya mine." i grabbed her hips and started to pick up the pace fast and deep. with every push, she moaned and bucked against me. i stopped for a second to turn her around and shoved my dick back into her and rode her like an animal. i loved this woman and she was gonna feel that. "fuck lexie fuck." i pulled her back because my balls were swelling up and i knew i was close. i placed one hand on her neck squeezing it a bit and the other one on her cunt to make her cum with me. "god daryl dont stop please." he was getting painfully hard and i wanted to release him from it. "baby i'm there cum with me now." i pushed in a few more times to bury myself deep into her letting it all go and by the warm fluids i felt onto me, i knew she was with me. "holy fuck daryl that was hot." i chuckled. "you aint seen nothing yet sweetheart. i aint done with you yet." she turned around. "cant wait." i smiled. "i missed ya gorgeous. that body of yours is mine. i aint ever gonna let it go now. i wasnt ready to protect ya then, but now, i'll do whatever it takes to keep ya safe. even if that means to kill someone." she smiled bit her lip and she stroked my junk again and i could feel him getting harder again. "hmmm still easily ready i see?" i smirked. "only the lady i love could do that." she smiled and pulled me against her again. 

the end


End file.
